Pastor Young
Pastor Young was a dangerous vampire hunter who had a personal hatred for vampires, and threatened Meredith to expose her use of vampire blood on patients. He also captured Stefan, intending to use him as bait to capture Damon as well. Season Four In Growing Pains, Pastor Young had orders from the Town Council to to clean up the town from all vampires. He began with telling Meridith Fell she was fired and securing all blood in the hospital with the help from the police, he also told Elizabeth Forbes that she was also told she was fired. He captures Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah and takes them to a farm he owns. There he talks to Elena Gilbert, who he had taken with him when he captured Stefan (not knowing that she is in transition). He told her that he would use Stefan as bait to capture Damon and use Rebekah to lure her siblings back to town and kill them. After hearing this, Elena ran out of the house but she is captured by a deputy and they realize that she is a vampire. They put her in the barn with the rest of the vampires. Damon and Matt come to save the others. To get Pastor Young's attention Damon bites Matt. When Young saw this he told Damon to let Matt go but Damon told him to come get him. He refused, and a deputy then shoots Damon but not killing him. After all the vampires had escaped, he and the council were in the house. He lets gas leak into the house as he explains to the council that the vampires will want revenge against them and they had been chosen and that they where going to be reunited. When asked what he was talking about he proceeds to spark a lighter causing the house to explode. In Memorial, in a letter addressed to his daughter, he talks about an evil greater than the vampires which approaches the town. In O Come, All Ye Faithful that Pastor lost his wife to cancer and he asked Shane to help him. Physical Appearance Pastor Young was a middle-aged man, tall, with light brown hair, and blue eyes. Personality Like many of the other dangerous hunters that have been featured in The Vampire Diaries, Pastor Young has a cold, calculated and somewhat sinister personality. He justifies his actions by saying they will assure the safety of the human population of Mystic Falls, but when humans are tied to vampires or vampire activity (friend, lover, family, etc.), he does not consider the links and sees them as traitors. Appearances *''Growing Pains'' * Memorial (Voice only) Name *Young, of course means young (youthful) in English. Trivia *The character and actions of Pastor Young are a reference to some stories and beliefs, which mention that pastors often fight evil or supernatural entities to defend humanity. *Pastor Young could be considered the season 4 human replacement and successor of Original Alaric. **Both used the council to locate and capture vampires. **Both hunted Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Damon. *Pastor Young is the character that has killed of more members of the Council, and humans so far. *In his last moments, Pastor Young's actions caused doubts - **He acts as if he had been compelled by a vampire, but because of his dedication and obsession, it is not probable. No scene (if one exists) of the vampire who controlled his mind is shown in the episode. Also the amount of Vervain in the room makes it unlikely that he was under compulsion. **Another explanation is that because of his position and his leadership in the council, Pastor Young decided to avoid the suffering of members in the future revenge of the vampires captured or damaged (Rebekah, and Damon.) **The sacrifice of twelve beings is the power of Expression Magic, Atticus Shane, and Damon Salvatore know it. *Pastor Young mentions his daughter, as well as Elena's parents. Apparently, Elena used to babysit for him. *In The Rager, according to the Damon's words, Pastor Young mentions in his letter about a sacrifice, and a war brewing in Mystic Falls, and Meredith mentions that the letter referred to a major threat: **Meredith: "What does he mean: a greater evil is coming?" *Pastor Young was associated with Atticus Shane. *Despite having died, his actions have serious consequences in the story, because the main characters have doubts about his purpose. *Pastor Young's personality is in many ways the opposite of his daughter's personality. See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Mystic Falls Residents